Familien Rosenkrantz
Om familien [[Fil:Eva Rosenkrantz 2005.jpg|thumb|Eva Rosenkrantz, en av to gjenlevende Rosenkrantzere (hvis hennes datter Jenny regnes som en).I serien er det blitt sagt at Eva og Hermine var de siste Rosenkrantzerne, tydeligvis ut fra den enkle definisjonen at de var de siste med dette etternavnet, noe som ville gjøre Eva til den aller siste Rosenkrantzeren etter Hermines død. Jenny har tydeligvis aldri brukt etternavnet Rosenkrantz, så om hun skal regnes til familien, kommer an på om den blir avgrenset ut fra genetikk eller ut fra den konkrete bruken av familienavnet (evt. ut fra at Jenny aktivt skulle basere sin identitet på Rosenkrantz-familiens tradisjoner og egenart, noe vi neppe har sett klare tegn på). Foto: TV2]] Familien Rosenkrantz er en gammel, velstående og konservativ familie. Rosenkrantzerne følger strengt gamle tradisjoner, for eksempel når det gjelder begravelsene til avdøde familiemedlemmer. Dette kommer frem under planleggingen av Hans-Hermans begravelse. Familien blir introdusert i serien i 2004 i form av skipsreder Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz og hans datter, Eva. Senere samme år gjør også Hans Fredriks søster Eugenie en opptreden. I 2009 blir ytterligere to familiemedlemmer introdusert; Hans-Herman og hans datter, Hermine Rosenkrantz. Fra 2012 er Eva det eneste gjenlevende biologiske medlemmet av familien, foruten hennes datter Jenny (som imidlertid bruker farens etternavn: Anker-Hansen). Karakterer i serien Seks medlemmer av familien har opptrådt i serien, i tillegg til tre inngifte parter. Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz Hans Fredrik ble født på 30-tallet i en søskenflokk på tre. Han interesserer seg for det maritime, og blir matros, før han på et tidspunkt overtar eller grunnlegger Rosenkrantz-rederiet, som han driver helt frem til sin død. Han gifter seg med Helene og får datteren Eva i 1975. Når konens utroskap med familievennen Georg Anker-Hansen fører til at hun blir gravid, nekter han å la barnet vokse opp som en Rosenkrantz, og dette fører etter hvert til at han mister henne og dermed må oppdra Eva alene. I 2006 får han påvist en svulst i skallegropen, og dør i en mislykket operasjon. Helene Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Helene Rosenkrantz Helene gifter seg på et tidspunkt inn i Rosenkrantz-familien og får datteren Eva med Hans Fredrik i 1975. Hun innleder etter hvert et forhold til familievennen Georg Anker-Hansen og får sønnen Edvin med ham. Barnet blir overlatt til fiskeren Trisaksen på Fugleholmen, men etter å ha fått Georg til å iscenesette hennes død tar hun gutten tilbake etter noen år og starter et nytt liv med ham under navnet Edith Holte. Hun begynner å bli dement tidlig på 2000-tallet, og flytter inn på Furulund sykehjem. I 2014 får datteren vite at hun lever, og kontakten mellom de to blir gjenopprettet. Det blir imidlertid kortvarig, når en mann som har kjøpt den nå narkomane sønnens identitet kveler henne til døde for at hun ikke skal kunne avsløre at han ikke er den virkelige Edvin. Eva Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Eva Rosenkrantz Eva blir født i 1975 og vokser opp på Rosengods som Hans Fredrik og Helenes eneste felles barn. Moren får iscenesatt sin død tidlig på 80-tallet for å kunne starte et nytt liv sammen med Evas ukjent halvbror, og dette fører etter hvert til at far og datter knytter svært sterke bånd. Hun fullfører utdannelsen sin med glimrende karakterer og forlover seg med Oscar von Krona, men forlater ham ved alteret til fordel for Jens August Anker-Hansen, som hun gifter seg og får datteren Jenny Augusta med. Ekteskapet blir oppløst tre ganger, men de finner tilbake til hverandre hver gang. I 2014 får hun vite at moren er i live under navnet Edith Holte, og at hun har en halvbror ved navn Edvin. Det hun ikke får vite er at halvbroren nå er en narkoman som har solgt identiteten sin, og at mannen hun introduseres for som Edvin ikke er hennes virkelige bror. Eva er gift med Harshad Kapoor, som dermed også må regnes som en del av familien Rosenkrantz. Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen Utdypende artikkel Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen Jenny Augusta blir født 4. januar 2005, som datter av Eva Rosenkrantz og Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen. Da Jenny var liten trodde de at Jens August, hennes far døde i en flyulykke. Det var også sånn hun fikk sitt navn, da Eva valgte å kalle henne opp etter sin avdøde ektemann. Jenny flyttet kort tid senere til Sveits sammen med moren, for å være sin halvbror Goggen. Da det viste seg at Jens August var i live, flyttet Jenny og moren hjem til Norge. Tilbake i Norge blir det et dramatisk liv for Jenny med en nær døden opplevelse i brannen på Ankerseteren og morens hjerneblødning, sånn at det til slutt ble bestemt at hun skulle sendes til kostskole i Paris i 2011. To år senere vender hun igjen tilbake til Norge, nå i tenårene, og opplever en ny dramatikk da faren "forlater" landet og ved at hun selv blir kidnappet av samme mann som fikk hennes far til å forsvinne, Edvin Holte, en svindler og morder. Tiden etter dette går med til festing og gutter, og ungdomsopprør mot moren. Det mest tragiske skjer da hun på julaften 2015 mister både sin halvbror (eller halvbroren hun har trodd var sin halvbror i hele oppveksten) og sin kjæreste, Joey i et dramatisk flykræsj iscenesatt av Goggen. Harshad Kapoor Utdypende artikkel Harshad Kapoor Harshad Kapoor gifter seg i 2015 med Eva. Han kommer etter hvert godt overens med Jenny, som han blir en slags stefar for. Forholdet til Eva var ikke lett i starten, da de lenge gikk frem og tilbake i forholdet. På et tidspunkt blir Eva gravid, men ønsker ikke å beholde barnet og tar abort. Dette går hardt inn på Harshad, som vil ha barn, men de gjenforenes til slutt. Hans mor var en stund sterkt imot forholdet, da hun mente Eva ikke var god nok for hennes sønn. Familien Kapoor har røtter fra Pakistan, og er muslimer. Moren til Harshad likte ikke tanken på at hennes muslimske sønn valgte å gifte seg med en ikke-muslimsk kvinne. Senere ser hun likevel ut til å godta forholdet. Eugenie Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Eugenie Rosenkrantz Eugenie vokste opp som ett av tre søsken i den velstående Rosenkrantz-familien. Eugenie er en snobbete kvinne med apetitt på bøker og vin, og hun er sterkt kritisk til Evas ektemann, Jens August, som hun omtaler som en "slyngel". Hun dør på et tidspunkt etter 2004 av ukjente årsaker. Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz Hans-Herman er sønn av en ikke-navngitt bror av Hans Fredrik og Eugenie. Han gifter seg på et tidspunkt med Ada, som han får datteren Hermine med i 1993. Den lille familien bosetter seg etter hvert til USA, hvor Hans-Herman på et tidspunkt blir enkemann. I 2009 flytter han og datteren tilbake til Norge, hvor han blir investor i Anker-Hansen-konsernets nyeste prosjekt. Han kjøper 43% av aksjene i konsernet, og innleder et forhold til dets argeste fiende, Cathrine Hove. Han får etter hvert vite at han har uhelbredelig kreft i bukspyttkjertelen, og har få måneder igjen å leve. Han gifter seg med Cathrine og dør bare timer senere. Ada Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Ada Rosenkrantz Ada giftet seg med Hans-Herman på et tidspunkt og fikk datteren Hermine sammen med ham i 1993. Familien flytter etter hvert til New York, hvor Ada dør av ukjente grunner. Hermine Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Hermine Rosenkrantz Hermine ble født i 1993 som datter av Hans-Herman og Ada Rosenkrantz. Familien flytter på et tidspunkt til USA, hvor moren dør, og Hermine begynner etter dette å eksperimentere litt med narkotika.Hans-Herman nevner dette til Eva i sesong 27. Far og datter flytter tilbake til Norge i 2009, hvor Hermine blir ulykkelig forelsket i barndomsvennen Goggen, som har kjæreste. Hans-Herman dør etter en stund av kreft, og etterlater seg alt til Hermine. Hun får imidlertid ikke arven før hun fyller 25 år, og pengene må inntil da forvaltes av stemoren, Cathrine eller farens kusine, Eva. Hermine flytter etter hvert tilbake til New York, og gifter seg spontant litt over et halvt år senere med Goggen. Et tillegg til farens testamente gjør at hun med dette får full råderett over aksjene sine, og hun finner fort ut Goggen kun giftet seg med henne for å kunne utnytte dette. Samme dag som hun får vite dette blir hun ved et uhell påkjørt og drept av Cathrine. Cathrine Hove Rosenkrantz Utdypende artikkel Cathrine Hove Rosenkrantz Cathrine Hove ble født i 1975 som datter av Tom Ivar Hove og hans kone Greta. Hun tar en lang utdannelse som hun fullfører i 2008, og etter å ha jobbet en stund i Anker-Hansen-konsernet starter hun sin egen hotellkjede, Black Diamond. Før hun starter opp for seg selv dør faren, og hun og søsteren har dermed bare hverandre igjen av familie. På Black Diamond får hun seg en elsker i form av resepsjonisten Pelle Krogstad, men dette blir kortvarig da de er ute etter to forskjellige ting. Black Diamond går til slutt konkurs når en investor får økonomiske problemer, og Cathrine legger seg etter Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz som har kjøpt aksjene hennes i Anker-Hansen-konsernet. De blir et par, og Hans-Herman gir henne Black Diamond Oslo i gave. Hans-Herman får etter hvert kreft, og gifter seg med Cathrine få timer før han dør. Cathrine arver ingenting, men blir satt til å forvalte Hermines verdier. Cecilie omkommer i en brann få måneder senere, og Cathrine innleder et forhold til Arnfinn Lycke som mistet sin kone i samme brann. I beruset tilstand ligger hun med Pelle Krogstad, og blir gravid og føder hans barn som Arnfinn sitt, men overlater det til Pelle når Arnfinn får vite at han ikke er faren. I 2012 påkjører hun ved et uhell og dreper stedatteren, Hermine, og havner i fengsel. Familiehistorikk * 1975: Eva Rosenkrantz blir født. * 1978: Helene innleder en affære med Georg Anker-Hansen og blir gravid. Hun føder senere samme år sønnen Edvin, som blir overlatt til Trisaksen. Helene iscenesetter sin død få år senere og blir til Edith Holte. * 1993: Hermine Rosenkrantz blir født. * 2004: Eva gifter seg med Jens August Anker-Hansen. * 2005: Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen blir født. Kort tid senere blir faren antatt omkommet i en flystyrt, og ekteskapet mellom foreldrene blir oppløst. * 2006: Hans Fredrik får påvist hjernesvulst, og dør under en operasjon. * 2006: Rosengods selges. * 2007: Eva gifter seg med Jens August igjen etter at han har kommet til rette. Ekteskapet varer kun i ett år. * 2009: Hans-Herman og Hermine flytter fra USA til Oslo. * 2010: Eva gifter seg med Jens August for tredje gang. Ekteskapet tar nok en gang slutt i 2011. * 2010: Hans-Herman gifter seg med Cathrine Hove. Han dør få timer senere. * 2011: Hermine gifter seg med Goggen. Hun blir påkjørt og drept av stemoren senere samme uke. * 2013: Eva gifter seg med Anish Singh. Han omkommer i bryllupet når båten eksploderer, og Eva arver alle hans verdier, inkludert Hotel Cæsar. * 2014: Eva får vite at moren er i live under falsk identitet som Edith Holte. Hun oppsøker henne, og får vite at hun har en halvbror ved navn Edvin. * 2014: Helene (Edith) blir drept av mannen som har kjøpt Edvins identitet. * 2015: Eva gifter seg med Harshad Kapoor. Slektsavstamning 1. generasjon * Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz – ukjent fødselsdato, død 2006 * Eugenie Rosenkrantz - ukjent fødselsdato og dødsdato * En ikke-navngitt bror av Hans Fredrik og Eugenie, ukjent fødselsdato og dødsdato 2. generasjon * Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz - ukjent fødselsdato, død 5. mars 2010 * Eva Rosenkrantz – født 19. juli 1975 3. generasjon * Hermine Rosenkrantz – født 1993, død 2. januar 2012 * Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen – født 4. januar 2005 Trivia * Rosenkrantz-familien er mest sannsynlig inspirert av den virkelige Rosenkrantz-slekten, en adelsslekt av dansk opprinnelse. Referanser Rosenkrantz